Dangerous Ballet
Dangerous Ballet is Case Number 50 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about the sinister happenings that have occurred at the Ballet Academy. Pre-Case The Dance of Shadows Just before dawn, the people of the City woke up to the sound of classical music. Looking out of the windows, they saw silhouettes of ballerinas dancing in the darkness. And when the fog parted, it revealed the building of an abandoned Ballet Academy. Why has the Academy been uncovered now, and what dark secrets are hidden behind its beautiful facade? The Call of the Past Goal: Unlock the Ballet Academy. Rewards: An Interrupted Lesson Goal: Enter the Ballet Academy. Rewards: Secrets of the Past Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction Juliette received a worrying letter. A girl named Charlotte has asked her to come to the Ballet Academy, which appeared out of the fog the previous day. The building has been abandoned for many years and only the ghosts of ballerinas dance in the empty halls. Their souls are bound to this place and know no peace. The key to their salvation lies in Juliette's past, but what if she doesn't remember it? Stage 1 Some items from the halls of the Academy will bring back Juliette's memories. We need to help her put together this memory puzzle and find out how she relates to the Ballet Academy, which is now full of ghosts. Goal: Find out how Juliette is connected to the Ballet Academy. Childhood Dreams Goal: Find the Porcelain Ballerina. Rewards: The Pain of Loss Goal: Find the Mourning Bonnet. Rewards: Away From Home Goal: Find the Broken Handbag. Rewards: The Power of a Dream Goal: Find the Young Dancer's Shoes. Rewards: School Conflicts Goal: Find the Frog in a Cup. Rewards: An Unbreakable Bond Goal: Learn of Jul's ties to the Academy. Assemble the “Ballet Academy Student” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 We found out that Juliette attended the Ballet Academy after the death of her mother. She was friends with another student named Charlotte, to whom something terrible happened. But what? Juliette's memory is silent, so we'll need to figure it out ourselves. Goal: Find out the circumstances of Charlotte's disappearance.. The Best Dancer Goal: Find the Prima Ballerina's Brooch. Rewards: A Bad Omen Goal: Find the Reflection of the Moon. Rewards: Dancing in a Dream Goal: Find Charlotte's Pointe Shoes. Rewards: Strange Greetings Goal: Find the Sinister Bouquet. Rewards: A Bad Sign Goal: Find the Abandoned Pet. Rewards: Six Portraits Goal: Find out what happened to Charlotte. Assemble the “Mysterious Disappearance” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 Charlotte disappeared in mysterious circumstances. The Academy announced that she left to join a dance troupe. But Juliette's sinister findings told her that Charlotte was dead. And now her friend's fate could be awaiting Juliette as well. How did Juliette manage to escape? Goal: Learn how Juliette escaped. A Nightmarish Trap Goal: Find the Dreamcatcher. Rewards: Danger From the Outside Goal: Find the Door Wedge with the “Illusions” anomaly active. Rewards: Spikes in Pointe Shoes Goal: Find the Devil Pods. Rewards: An Otherworldly Call Goal: Find the Polyphon. Rewards: A Safe Haven Goal: Find the Cabinet. Rewards: An Unexpected Rescue Goal: Learn how Juliette escaped. Assemble the “Hidden Threat” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 Juliette's stepmother unexpectedly came to her aid. She took her stepdaughter out of the Academy, thus saving her life. But alas, the other dancers weren't so lucky. Juliette recalls a strange necklace that the Academy's Headmistress used to wear. Perhaps it's the reason why the ballerina's ghosts are bound to the Academy? Goal: Find the Mysterious necklace. An Unexpected Transformation Goal: Find the Old Poster. Rewards: Desperate Measures Goal: Find the Witchery Implements. Rewards: The Day of Reckoning Goal: Find the Devil's Hourglass. Rewards: Raising the Stakes Goal: Find the Six of Pentacles with the“Illusions” anomaly active. Rewards: The Most Talented Goal: Find the Ballet Academy's Sign. Rewards: The Fatal Necklace Goal: Find the Headmistress's Necklace. Assemble the “Dancing with the Devil” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 We found the necklace and learned that the Headmistress made a deal with a demon. An unsuccessful ballerina herself, she promised her soul in exchange for glory. But when it was time to pay, she offered the demon the souls of six ballerinas in exchange for keeping her soul. Having destroyed the gems into which the Headmistress trapped the dancers' souls, we can now free the ballerinas. Goal: Free the souls of the ballerinas. The Princess of Dawn Goal: Find Aurora's Crown. Rewards: The Black Swan Goal: Find Odile's Aigrette. Rewards: The Lilac Sorceress Goal: Find the Sugar Plum Fairy's Tiara. Rewards: The White Swan Goal: Find Odette's Diadem with the “ Illusions” anomaly active.. Rewards: The Capricious Beauty Goal: Find Kitri's Peineta. Rewards: Long-Awaited Freedom Goal: Perform the soul liberation ritual. Assemble the “Unfulfilled Dreams” collection. Rewards: Conclusion We returned some of Juliette's memories, learned the dark story of the ballet Academy, and freed the souls of the ballerinas. But many questions still remain unanswered. What happened to the cruel Headmistress? Why did Juliette lose her memory? And what other important things could she have forgotten? INVESTIGATION COMPLETED Case Reward: Eternal Flowers Post Case Search for the Stepmother Goal: Create the Pendant of Unity. Assemble the "Family Secrets" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases